Alfie
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ {What's in a name?} Alfie Kyung-Han Kaejin Pronunciation: al-fee | kuh-yung-han | kae/gae-jin | Alfie {English} ★The English name Alfie means “Sage” or “Wise”. Kyung-Han {Korean} ★The Korean name Kyung-Han is a masculine given name. Kaejin {Korean} ★The name Kaejin is derived from the Korean word 'Kkaejin' meaning “broken”. Nickname(s): N/A ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ "Jealous isn’t a good look on you." ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ "Come on, let’s be serious." ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ {Let's focus on the basics.} Gender: Male Apparent Age: 17 Blood Type: AB Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Romantic Orientation: Homoromantic Relationship Status: Single Height: 5’10 Weight: 109 lbs Date of Birth: August 16th Time of Birth: 1:06 AM ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ "Of course we can be friends!!! Until you piss me off…" { Strengths } ★Manipulation Chloe is a master at manipulation. She knows how to get into people’s heads, figure out just what it is that makes them tick, and use it for her own advantage. She’s amazingly good at it, it almost comes as second nature. She finds it to be useful whenever someone tries to challenge her. She can easily cut them down with her words, no questions asked. That’s why the kids at her private school are afraid of her. ★Music One of Chloe’s favorite things is music. She likes a little bit of all types, but doesn’t like it when people insult the things she likes, that’s when the manipulation come in. She can play guitar, one of her nannies taught her when she was a kid, and she’s been playing ever since. She can also play piano, but that was from forced lessons, so she doesn’t do that much anymore. ★Looks Chloe has an amazing eye for fashion and makeup. She understands why the trends are the trends, so its easy for her to pick through what’s a good idea to wear and what’s a dying custom. She’s the kind of girl that can easily bring back a trend, and just as easily make sure no one wears a certain thing ever again. She loves makeup as well, and has a different “face” to match each outfit. She usually like red lipstick though, with dark eyeliner and mascara. Another long time love of Chloe’s is hats. She’s taught all her friends that there’s a hat for every outfit. ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ { Weaknesses } ★Losing Though it has very rarely happened in her lifetime, losing at anything seriously shakes Chloe, and she truly doesn’t understand it when it happens. She’s only lost twice, once when she was in second grade, at a talent show, and once when she was 13, just starting to become queen. She destroyed who had made her lose though, and doesn’t like to think about the incident anymore. ★Anyone Hotter Than Her Chloe has serious issues with anyone she thinks is better looking than her. Now keep in mind, that’s pretty much no one, since she IS half goddess, she has a huge advantage. And she’s so arrogant that she never thinks anyone is hotter than her. But when she doesn’t find someone intimidating in this way, she makes sure to dispel the threat by making them a nobody. Then she’s okay. ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o "Like you really thought you were better than me anyway…" ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o {Personality } Cunning "Awww, I hurt its feelings…" Chloe is a very smart girl. Not a soul would call her vapid. She knows what makes people tick, and uses it in complicated, intelligent plans to take them down. She knows what she’s doing, and led her first take-down at age fourteen, when she was being brought into the group of elites at her school. She had always been popular, but it was all child’s play before that day. She became the queen of her school, and the title has lasted her throughout the years, squashing anyone that was stupid enough to challenge her. Lively "Good God, just let your hair down" Being Queen, Chloe knows how to throw an amazing party. She loves to do just that, and young people in LA don’t consider an event a party unless she and her minions are there. She’s careful though, she would never do anything that would weaken her. She’ll have one drink, no more and no less, and wll simply dance and party her nights away. She prefers the classier parties, the kind that require formal wear and a date, she loves getting all dressed up and shopping for a party. Who wouldn’t?? Strong "It doesn’t matter what she said, did you see her shoes? Last season." Chloe has a thick skin. She gets a lot of insults thrown her way, and knows that some of them are very true. But she’s a master of keeping her chin up, and uses take-downs as a dysfunctional coping mechanism. She does have a heart, and feels empathy, and all those other awful squishy emotions, but she’s gotten very good at squashing and hiding them over the years. You won’t see her cry, that’s for sure. Flirty "What?! He’s cute…" Chloe has an absolute addiction to flirting. She likes to blame it on her mother, but it’s really just a lot of fun for her. She can tease and flirt better than anyone she’s ever met, and is amazing at really making people think she’s into them. But then, if she gets bored, she’ll drop one guy and move on to the next one. Life’s short, she might as well have some fun, right?? ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ "If you really think I’m going to do that, you’ve got some very serious mental issues…" ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ { Likes } ✔ Fancy Coffees ✔ Her Phone ✔ Parties ✔ Take-downs ✔ Food ✔ Makeup ✔ Shopping ✔ Clothes ✔ Winning ✔ Music { Dislikes } ✖ Goody-two shoes ✖ Emotions ✖ Cats ✖ Idiots ✖ People with bad taste ✖ Thrift shops ✖ Camping (HA) ✖ Losing ✖ Crying ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ "Fake people never win, but see, I’m not fake. You just wish I was." ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ The Early Years Chloe was born to the goddess Aphrodite and her lover, a man named Peter Antonella. Chloe was left in her father’s care all her life, and has always been given everything she wanted. They lived in LA, her father owns his own Public Relations form, so he’s never had much time for his daughter. But he always made sure she had the best nannies, clothes, toys, and education. Chloe has never had any problem with her father; she just doesn’t think he loves her very much. In all actuality, her father tries, he’s just not a very loving man. When she was four, she got into a fight on the playground. One of the boys called her a spoiled brat, and Jacob punched him in the face for her. That was the first time anyone had ever really shown her they give a damn, and Chloe clung to Jacob since then. They became best friends quickly. ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ The Teenage Years As Chloe got older, she stayed out at parties more and learned the ways of the city. She and jacob just got closer. she always made sure the awful girls left him alone, and protected hik how she coukd. She cared much more for him than fro anyone else in her life, he was special to her. He father never minded, and let his little girl do whatever she wanted. Chloe’s father told her when she was thirteen who her mother was, and at first the girl didn’t believe him. But then she got more used to the idea. She kept on being queen at her private school, kept on throwing spectacular parties and initiating take-downs, the news didn’t change her in the least, if anything, it just inflated her ego even more. She didn’t meet a satyr until last summer, when one came to her and basically ordered she come with him. She first used pepper spray, but then her father explained that this horse guy was the real deal, and he was the only one that could make her go to the camp. She was claimed on her first night by her mother, and went on being bitchy and rude to everyone all last summer. She could’ve been at parties, or the beach, or surfing, or ANYWHERE, but no, she had to go to camp. She hates it, and now is dreading going again. She cant even bring Marilyn!!! What an outrage. But, at least Jacob will be there. The two had confessed to each other all about their godly parents when they were teenagers, jake is a son of Apollo, and now will be attending the camp together. At least she has him... "You’re dismissed." Weapon: sword with celestial bronze "Game Over."